Operation Resurrection Project Book
The Operation Resurrection Project Book is a document on the resurrection of Heinrich I. It is recovered in the X-Labs mission of Deathshead's Playground. The text in red is presumed to have been written by Wilhelm Strasse. Overview 'PHASE I: EXTRACTION' Officer in charge: Oberst Helga von Bulow Her again? I thought they put that crackpot away years ago. Background - See Appendix Note: For further background regarding the historical significance of Heinrich I, the Dark Knights and related subjects, see SS Paranormal documents #SQ001773, #SQ001774 and #SQ001777, also Volume II, Chapter 7 of "A Spiritual History of the Third Reich" by Dr. Carl Bohren. For details regarding excavation of the first and second Dark Knights, see SS Paranormal briefings #SB02188 and #SB03714. With the discovery of the elusive third Dark Knight, Operation Resurrection is once again active following a four-year hiatus. Excavation will commence at the first favorable lunar cycle, The team - under the direct supervision of Oberfuhrer Helga von Bulow - shall, at all times, maintain strict adherence to established rituals of talismanic removal and residual purification. Utter rubbish... Upon completion of the excavation, the Extraction Team - headed by Professor Zemph - shall perform the most delicate step in the entire procedure - a life essence disengagement of the heart and all essential dormant, organic materials. Hard to believe someone of Zemph's caliber would involve himself in this foolishness. Note: The Reflex Interferomoscope must undergo a 36-hour burn in session prior to the extraction. Following a successful extraction, all materials are to be delivered to the nearest field lab for further processing. Once processing is completed, the resulting distillate compound will be sent to SS Paranormal Headquarters where it will remain until the completion of Phase II. 'PHASE II: CREATION' Officer in charge: SS Special Projects Acting Administrator Is that how they refer to me? As early as 1938, it was concluded that Operation Resurrection would require the development of an advanced synthetic humanoid host. A host with specifications at the extreme cutting edge of our present robotic and biological sciences. Fortunately, and quite coincidentally, such development was already underway be the SS Special Projects Division. This was to be the major component of their Project Über Soldat. Due to our overriding priority, the project was immediately transferred to our jurisdiction. Work was then rapidly resumed with enthusiastic cooperation of all Special Projects personnel. Ha! ' All existing production is to be converted from the Stage VII Proto Soldat to the new Type II Über Soldat. ''Note: This primarily involves replacing the old style titanium armor with latest ultra-light, carbon resin plate. '''Done... Due to our accelerated timetable, all scheduled trials are to be pushed ahead six weeks and cut back to no more than 45 days total. Results are to be published immediately thereafter. Results exceeded all expectations. What a weapon this could be if used as intended. All my arguments fall on deaf ears. Too fixated on their fairytales to see reason. These fools will be the ruin of us all. The recent discovery of new Meteorillium 317 deposits in our Baltic territories has now enabled us to meet our original production targets (see note). Note: Meteorillium 317, the rarest form of Meteorillium, is found only in certain meteor fragments that are believed to have originated at the core of our galaxy. It is essential in the manufacture of the Imbuement Vessel, the key component of the Live Essence Anointment Ritual. '' '''A complete waste of time and resources...' Six complete Type II hosts must be ready for delivery by no later than two weeks before the commencement of Phase III. They'll have to make do with five. I'm keeping one for further testing. I didn't sacrifice six years of my life for nothing! I'm sure Himmler will be out for my blood once he gets wind of this. No matter. I'm ready to confront the Fuhrer himself over this. 'PHASE III: RESURRECTION' Officer in charge: SS Oberfuhrer, High Priestess Adept Marianna Blavatsky Good Lord, is she still alive? Background - This final phase represents the culmination of over ten years of arduous work and painstaking research. It is the realization of a dream that began even earlier. All of our efforts thus far were to achieve this one end: The resurrection of Heinrich I, Master of the Dark Hosts, Wielder of the powers of Earth and Fire, and spiritual ancestor of our glorious Reichsfuhrer SS. I don't know whether to laugh or cry. The ceremony is to take place at our holiest site during the most favorable alignment of Saturn and Mars. A minimum of three Hosts shall be prepared as described in the ancient texts (see note). Note: For the sake of redundancy, six was agreed upon as the optimal number of hosts. The presiding Mystic Adept, Madame Blavatsky, shall open the ceremony with an incantation as the Life Essence Elixir is absorbed into the bodies of the initiates. Shortly thereafter she shall utter the "Anointment Invocation", imbuing each host in its turn with the Dark Life Essence. Once imbued, the hosts will undergo a "perfect transfiguration", becoming, in substance, True Dark Knights. Next comes the most crucial portion of the ceremony. Forming a circle with the newly anointed Dark Knights, Madame Blavatsky shall recite the most ancient "Words of Raising". These words, and the resulting meta-psychic link, shall open a rift in the Earth, preparing the way for the rebirth of The Master. This drivel is unworthy of any further comment. Can Germany afford such fools guiding her destiny? 'APPENDIX' The following is an excerpt from "A Spiritual History of the Third Reich" by Dr. Carl Bohren, reprinted here with the author's permission. Following Charlemagne's conquest of Saxony in 804, and the subsequent conversion of the pagan Saxons, the so-called "Dark Teachings" were largely suppressed. As a result, little of consequence, relating to the Thulian Mystery Occults, occurred over the next century, Then, in 918 the Saxon Prince, Heinrich I, displayed a renewed interest in these teachings as he set out to form an independent Germanic kingdom, separate from the powerful Frankish dynasty. According to legend, Heinrich acquired knowledge of the most ancient and arcane Thulian texts. Texts purported to hold the dark forces that bind the Earth and all that which is contained within. Armed with this great power, Heinrich set about raising an army such as the world had never seen, an army of the undead. At the core of Heinrich's army were his three most trusted vassals, the legendary Dark Knights. In exchange for their loyalty, Heinrich imbued his Dark Knights with enormous power by means of an obscure Thulian ritual. Through this ritual, Heinrich and his companions became, themselves, living conduits of the dark forces, masters of the nether regions between life and death. In 933, Heinrich unleashed his irresistible army against the invading Maygars, inflicting a crushing defeat upon them at Riade. Next, he turned his eyes west, intent upon overthrowing his Frankish overlords. It is difficult to imagine what the extent of his conquests might have been had it not been for one fateful encounter. His unlikely opponent was Simon the Wanderer. A former Benedictine monk, Simon left the order to form his own mysterious sect. With his chosen followers he traveled incessantly throughout Europe, Asia Minor, and the Far East, collecting countless mystical items of knowledge from all the ancient cultures of the Old World. No doubt the channeling of raw fundamental, destructive forces as practiced by Heinrich would have seemed an anathema to someone of Simon's reflective and meditative nature. The confrontation occurred - so the legend says - in 943. After a prolonged, cataclysmic struggle, Simon and his followers, by means never revealed, managed to neutralize and slay the Dark Knights. Their remains were entombed in undisclosed locations, painstakingly sealed against future violation. As for the fate of Heinrich, the sources are even more vague. Some say he was also slain. Others state that he could not be destroyed. That he was trapped in a state of spiritual stasis. Sealed in the very earth that was the source of his power. Category:Return to Castle Wolfenstein documents